


Tiny Drabbles

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabbles, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Reflexiones que Bill ha mantenido sobre Dipper a lo largo de su relación.





	1. The Immesity Of My Wish For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill se estaba preparando para la visita más importante de aquel día.

La brisa meció los mechones rubios fuera de su cabello y él, con un poco de hartazgo y un dejo de serenidad, se dedicó a regresarlos a su lugar adecuado.

 

En una fecha tan importante como aquella Bill Cipher debía lucir perfecto, aún con las constantes contrariedades del mundo humano en su contra.

 

Se avanzó con lentitud en la infinidad del etéreo bosque, la magia en Gravity Falls siempre acababa dándole un toque de impresión, a veces interesante, otras absurdamente ridículas, pero ahora no hacía nada más que invitarle de un peculiar toque de melancolía; tan suave y cálido como los brazos del chico especial que iba a ver.

 

Visitar sería lo más correcto.

 

Se rió ante la idea y el sonido se detuvo junto a sus pasos en el comienzo exacto de un pequeño claro ubicado entre la infinidad de árboles que adornaban el paisaje, el aleteo de los pájaros parecía volverse más suave en aquel punto, incluso los colores que bailoteaban en el lugar parecían juntarse en una eterna armonía y librar un eterno efecto de quietud y belleza intima que incitaba a recostarse y reposar de las preocupaciones del mundo aunque fuese un segundo. Era un lugar perfecto para descansar.

 

Y descansar es lo que el integrante más especial de ese hermoso sitio hacia.

 

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, pequeño Pino?— el demonio preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y un fulgor de calidez en la mirada, a Dipper jamás le gustó ser llamado pequeño.

 

Con el leve bamboleo de las hojas como compañeras, Bill se sentó con languidez junto a la figura y prosiguió.

 

—Hoy mi día fue particularmente aburrido, ustedes bolsas de carne parecen no saber hacer nada más que reducirse a su propia podredumbre, ¡ja! Los años parecen no hacerles aprender de sus errores, y al final nosotros los seres inmortales debemos pagar el precio de sus paulatinas y no muy interesantes vidas—. sonrió agridulce y agregó— Y aunque tus vidas nunca serán paulatinas o aburridas, no puedo admirarlas cuando no estás aquí.

 

En un gesto petulante retiró las basurillas que habían tenido el descaro de caer sobre la elegante lápida que recitaba: Mason ‘ _ Dipper’ Pines. Niño de las Estrellas. Siempre recordado, infinitamente amado. _

 

La mirada de tempestuoso azul pareció adquirir una calma propia de la tristeza.

 

—No tienes derecho a dejarme sólo por tanto tiempo, niño, ¿sabes?—, fue suave y un poco más desesperado de lo que podría esperarse, pero, ¿qué más se podía esperar de un sol que había perdido su luna? Una armonía rota no era algo fácil de enmendar.

 

Y era tan terrible como un corazón roto, aunque, los demonios no tienen tal cosa, ¿verdad? Bill rió de forma resquebrajada mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, si él tenía corazón, Pino debía devolverlo pronto, porque se había ido con él.

 

Al terminar de mofarse de su paradójica desgracia y pesar, acabó por desplomarse y admirar el cielo y su inmensidad, y en un arranque de demencia poética, a cabo por comparar su anhelo, a la propia inmensidad que aquel cielo parecía representar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ahh! Hace tanto que no escribía en mi lengua materna (o escribia en lo absoluto), pero le prometí una historia a una chica muy guay que acabó de conocer, y pues, aquí esta(?) Espero les gusté.
> 
> Las críticas siempre son apreciadas, gracias por leer.


	2. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper era una adicción para Bill.

_ Un tacto de aquellos labios, y se sentía perdido. _   
  
Dentro de su propia presencia psicótica y omnipotencia demoníaca, no encontraba forma de entender aquello, esa maldita sencillez con la que Pino lograba desbaratarle y unirle de nueva cuenta. Era absurdo, como el efecto de una droga a la que se había vuelto dependiente, como azarosa nicotina que se aferraba a sus venas y nublaba sus sentidos. Cada fracción de Pino, de su humano, le encantaba, su esencia y presencia, la emoción y curiosidad viva que parecía nunca abandonarle, su intelecto que les daba cabida a una gran variedad de argumentos sobre el propio origen de la existencia.... pero, su cosa preferida, era sin dudar el sabor de café que estaba permanentemente pegado a esos labios.

 

Café, siempre cálido y dulzón entre la propia amargura, Bill le adoraba.

 

Y se sintió el ser más felizmente desdichado al aceptarlo, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de algo tan frágil como la luz de una estrella? Se rió ante la idea, Dipper Pines era definitivamente una estrella decadente, una posible supernova, y muy definitivamente, la finalidad de su adicto favorito, un tal demonio _Bill Cipher._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles para la increible Mai. ☆


	3. My Seven Sins For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bill no le molestaba practicar el pecado si significaba hacerlo por Pino.

Bill Cipher era un demonio, o al menos esa era una de las formas en que solía ser descrito. Suponía que cierta lógica se guardaba tras ese término y lo que se atribuía para su ser, una de aquellas normativas con las que sin duda se podía respaldar aquella ‘acusación’ era el humano dueño de sus emociones.

 

Quién más sino el responsable de que Cipher se ahogara entre el mar de las tentaciones y el deseo, Bill se atrevería a describirse como una víctima del pecado si él no fuera un sinónimo del mismo. Se burló levemente, aunque aquel no era el punto de la discusión. Para nada.

 

La verdadera intención del pololeo hecho en forma de desordenado monólogo interno venía con el propósito de describir los siete pecados capitales que tomaban origen y giraban en torno a Dipper Pines.

 

La _soberbia_ de saberse el único dueño sobre el muchacho de ardientes ojos avellana, no le importaba las veces que el joven le insistiese que él no era ningún objeto sobre el que se pudiera tener posesión, Bill se vanagloriaba de ser el elegido para gozar de hasta el aspecto más íntimo de su adorado Pino.

 

Aquella _envidia_ que lo corroía al ver al resto del mundo convivir junto a su preciada constelación, denigrando su presencia a algo tan vanal como el resto de ellos, algo inaudito, blasfemo incluso. El demonio de ojos zafiro era el único verdaderamente digno de gozar de la presencia del castaño.

 

Esa _avaricia_ de querer monopolizar al chico y desear tener cada parte de él.

 

La _ira_ de verse retado por los suculentos labios carmines, que se atrevían a negarle cumplir cada uno de los impulsos que le invadían. La actitud retadora del chico era algo que le enfurecia y fascinaba por igual.

 

Deseo abrasador en forma de _lujuria,_ que encendía cada fibra de su ser en llamas y le ahogaba en un mar de sensación y embriagante vino de besos, caricias y parsimoniosos jadeos y sonidos que acompañaban las noches en las que ambos, humano y demonio, se sumían en lo placentero de los deseos carnales, ardiendo en las llamas del infierno y alcanzando el fino bálsamo del paraíso acariciado apenas por la punta de sus dedos. Piel marcada por estrellas vuelta el mismo fruto del Edén.

 

 _Gula_ , por un deseo insatisfecho que lo llevaba a siempre desear consumir más y más, _y más_ , de aquella exquisita alma y dulce piel. Apetito insaciable por la mortal y frágil existencia de un humano que jamás osaba someterse a su voluntad.

 

Y _pereza,_ aquella que le albergaba cada mañana al despertar con el leve bamboleo de la luz que rozaba las pestañas cerradas y mejillas sonrosadas de un rostro satisfecho, cálido y lánguido tras una noche de frenesí entre sus manos. La inhabilidad que Bill tenía para abandonar los brazos de su estrella y realizar sus responsabilidades con puntualidad.

  
Pino era su condena, pero también era su gloria, y Bill estaría maldito si lo dejase ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para ti, luv. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> ☆


End file.
